


Stained Glass

by MsAquaMarvella



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Endgame AU, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Beta, One-Shot, The idea was thought up before Endgame was released, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor Angst, Thor dealing with loss, Thor is Depressed, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAquaMarvella/pseuds/MsAquaMarvella
Summary: Putting an end to Thanos’ tyranny and avenging Asgard should have fixed his aching heart, so why is he still broken? Why hasn’t he been freed from the weight of guilt dragging him down, and the voice whispering in his ear that it’s all his fault.Where is his happy ending?





	Stained Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after Infinity War came out, but before Endgame, so it isn't compliant with Endgame.Anyway, I hope you enjoy some lovely Thor hurt/comfort! 
> 
> And sorry, Thor doesn't really mention Loki specially all that much. :(

The journey was long.

The fight was hard.

But they did it.

They beat Thanos.

The once luscious green hilltop, now strained brown and red from battle, was littered with the cries of long-awaited reunions. For everyone who crumbled to ash after the snap had return, alive and whole. And a celebration had broken out amongst the battlefield.

Outside the massive crowd, stood Bruce who observed the gathering in a peaceful silence. He had been lucky, the original six were his family and was fortunate enough to not have lost any of them. But that didn’t make the moment any less triumphant.

The air was bursting with relief and charged with such joy, it was impossible to _not_ smile and bask in the happiness after so many years without it.

So, he does.

Navigating through the crowd, he spots Tony and hugging Peter in a tight grip that is given back to him just as tight. He sees Rocket checking Groot and the other Guardians for any injuries with meticulous precision. Shuri crying in her brother’s arms as Okoye stands beside them, chin high and wide smile stretching across her face.

Eventually, he spots Steve and Natasha, and begins to make his way towards them when a lone figure off in the distance catches his eye. They’re too far out for Bruce to identify them without his glasses, but their broad width suggests they’re male. As he gets closer, the blurry figure takes Thor’s form, sitting on the cliff’s edge gazing at the setting sun.

Alone.

Bruce takes slow, careful steps towards Thor, as though he were a frightened child or animal. _Maybe he is,_ a small part of his brain whispers that Bruce promptly ignores. Once he’s made it to the edge, he sits down besides Thor. He doesn’t make eye contact or talk. Doesn’t have to. He knows why Thor’s there, and he won’t pretend otherwise. So, they sit there in silence, their backs silhouetted by the sun’s orange glow, and river of tears sparkling down Thor’s face.

* * *

_It’s not fair_ , Thor cries to himself.

Putting an end to Thanos’ tyranny and avenging Asgard should fixed his aching heart, so why is he still _broken?_ Why hasn’t he been freed from the weight dragging him down, and the voice whispering in his ear that it’s all his fault.

_Where is his happy ending?_

He’s fought just as _hard_ and _long_ as they have! Longer if you include Hela’s attack. His mind is spinning from all the lost and pain of the past short years. The Midgardians talk about the decimation as if it was decades ago, and perhaps maybe it was for them. But for him, a being who is considered young at ripe age of 1535 years, the cuts from that day are still fresh. He can’t even think of _his_ name without busting into tears.

Their cheers of celebration clog his ears, as anger and jealousy burn his throat. For years they talked of pain, of heartache, but they never understood true devastation. The kind that comes losing everything, and he means _everything_. And now, they have the nerve to spit their happiness in his face.

Seiðr crackles in his veins, begging to be released, begging for destruction. Thoughts of hurricanes, tornadoes, floods taste sweet in his mouth. The need to summon booming clouds striking the earth with shattering lightning until there’s nothing left builds in his mind. The picture of this realm breaking until it’s just as broken as he is, sears into his mind.

Maybe then the world would stop cheering as though they have won.

_They have **not**. _

His family is still _gone_. His home is still smoldering clutters of _rock_. His people are still scattered across the universe, desperate and _alone_. _Why can’t they see that the universe is still broken…_

_…That he’s still broken…_

And as the sun disappears behind the horizon and the last of the sun’s rays leave his face, the empty chasm in his chest swallows what little remains of his heart, leaving him to drown in a sea of despair. But before he succumbs, a hand claps on his shoulder, and he’s jolted out of his thoughts.

The moon has now taken the sun's place. The cheers of crowd have been replaced by chirps of crickets. And the empty space by his side has been filled by the founding Avengers. Rogers, Romanoff, and Barton on his left, Banner and Stark on his right.

It's not the company he cries for, the company wishes for, but they're here. He's not alone. There are people who still love him, and care about him. They lift his head above water. And if he sinks again, he knows they will catch him.

And there’s that small flame of hope, burning bright in his chest against the oppressing darkness of loss. Its soft whisper that is often drowned out by the screams of the dark, now sings uncontested.

 _The sun will shine on us again, brother_.

He holds on to it with a death grip. Too afraid to let go. Too paralyzed to find out what he’d become without it. Nonetheless, he lifts his head high and waits. He’ll wait forever, if he must. A fool’s errand, his brother would say, and maybe he is. A fool who’s filled with sentiment and memories, and maybe it’s not such a bad thing.

He will forever miss Loki.

He will forever miss his mother and father, his home.

He will carry them forever in his heart.

But he will survive this.

He let’s go of the burdens and shackles chained around his heart and falls into the arms of his friends.

Who pick up the pieces,

And turns them into brilliant stained glass.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
